


Намёки

by sexmalvina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Crack, First Time, M/M, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Хакс делает недвусмысленные намеки. Рен отвечает взаимностью.





	Намёки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/gifts).



> радужный лед для подгоревших жоп! теперь на палочке и с витаминами! делает очко нежным и шелковистым, устраняет запах гари =3  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c849228/v849228684/fa157/q2Tbp-PYHsk.jpg

Рен не помнит точно, когда начал замечать на себе неоднозначные взгляды генерала Хакса, но точно помнит, что впервые задумался о ходивших о нем слухах и поверил в них после неудачи на Крейте. Рен знает этот взгляд и ни с чем его не спутает — яростное животное желание, неудовлетворенная мужская похоть, даже в голову лезть нет надобности. Глаза Хакса всегда становятся темными и пронизывающими, стоит Рену оказаться рядом, губы и шея напрягаются, тело говорит само за себя.

Рен чувствует его возбуждение и отрешенно дослушивает эмоциональную речь на очередном совещании. А после сталкивается с Хаксом на нижнем уровне в коридоре.

— Верховный лидер, — вкрадчиво говорит Хакс, едва шевеля губами. Рен не хочет слушать его, не хочет очередных завуалированных упреков, скрытых под услужливостью, и нескончаемых тактичных нравоучений. Рен снова ощущает его желание и возбуждается сам. Он знает, что после близости Хакс осмелеет и усилит давление, но не боится этого: влиять на него уже никому не под силу. Рен всего лишь хочет держать его рядом, пока не решит, что с ним делать.

В подсобке минимальное освещение, едва можно разглядеть очертания генеральской фигуры, но этого достаточно. Рен толкает Хакса животом на стол и отодвигает шинель, принимаясь за ремень. Хакс напряжен и пытается что-то сказать, но Рен зажимает ему рот ладонью.

— Просто по-хорошему заткнитесь, — сквозь зубы шипит Рен на ухо и продолжает стаскивать генеральские брюки.

Хакс хватает его за руку, но не решается возразить. Он тяжело дышит, его плечи вздрагивают. Рен уверен, что Хакс хотел, чтобы это случилось в другой обстановке, достойной генерала, но ему все равно, даже если минуту назад на этом столе совокуплялись грязные уборщики или штурмовики.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы вас услышали? — хрипит Рен, когда приставляет к его заднице член.

Хакс хватается обеими руками за стол и поджимает ягодицы. Рен чувствует через кожу перчаток его открывшийся рот, дрожащую челюсть и прижимает ладонь сильнее. У Рена большой член, а на контрацептивах мало смазки, но он считает, что этого достаточно для опытного нижнего.

Хакса приходится приподнимать и удерживать, чтобы облегчить проникновение, но член продолжает соскальзывать до тех пор, пока Рен не применяет силу. Стон Хакса протяжный, жалобный и надрывный, но возбуждает сильнее. Рен сдавливает его бока обеими руками и думает, что пальцы вот-вот встретятся друг с другом, настолько худым оказался Хакс без одежды. Он неестественно вытягивается на поверхности стола, норовя выскользнуть и уползти, как змея, и вздрагивает, когда Рен начинает в нем двигаться.

Хакс пытается говорить, его голос натужный и умоляющий, но Рену неприятно слушать свое имя. Он вновь накрывает его рот, второй рукой обхватывает живот и тянет на себя, чтобы углубить проникновение. Его движения резкие и интенсивные, он торопится, чтобы быстрее получить желаемое и покинуть грязную подсобку. Хакс напрягается всем телом сильнее и больше не двигается — именно то, что нужно Рену.

Яркий оргазм подкашивает ноги. Рен издает единственный стон сквозь зубы и снова затихает, опираясь кулаком о поясницу Хакса. Тяжелое дыхание мешает собраться с мыслями, но он уже знает, что не желает задерживаться рядом с генералом ни секундой дольше, пока сквозь стихший гул в ушах не слышит приглушенные всхлипывания.

Резкий свет режет глаза и Рену требуется время, чтобы осмыслить происходящее. Он смотрит на побагровевшее лицо Хакса и не сразу понимает, что происходит. По щекам Хакса катятся слезы, влага из носа пачкает Рену перчатку и тянется прозрачными нитями, когда он убирает руку. Сдавленный плач становятся громче, Хакс трясется, все еще крепко держась за стол и опускает голову. По его бедрам течет кровь. Рен смотрит вниз и с отвращением срывает с себя испачканный в крови презерватив. Хакс дергается, невольно закрывая предплечьем лицо от предполагаемого удара.

— Простите меня, — шепот Хакса прерывистый, он всхлипывает, не убирая от лица руку, кое-как сглатывает слезы и продолжает ломаную речь: — если я вас чем-то обидел, не то сказал или сделал, прошу, простите…

Его рыжие волосы взмокшие и взлохмаченные, вены на висках вздуты, а брови страдальчески изломлены. Рен ни разу не видел его таким и предпочел бы не видеть никогда. Склеенные слезами белые ресницы и опухшие покрасневшие глаза разжигают в нем только тягостную неловкость.

Всего несколько секунд в его сознании, и все становится на свои места. Хакс не желал Рена, и любого другого мужчину никогда в жизни. Но Рен даже не допускает мысли, чтобы признать свою ошибку вслух, хоть и понимает, что это был последний раз, когда он поверил слухам. Он недолго думает, прежде чем застегнуть свои брюки, вызывает генералу меддроида и покидает его, надеясь не вспоминать больше это недоразумение.


End file.
